Davis Buys Booze
by jkau182
Summary: Davis tries to buy alcohol, what could go wrong?


**__**

Davis Buys Booze

****

(I'm going to put the disclaimer at the end of the fic… just for a change)

__

"I wonder if I could buy that?" Davis asked himself as he stared at a large bottle of Vodka on the top shelf_. "If I could buy Vodka then maybe Kari would like me more than T.C". "I can imagine it now"._

****

*FANTASY MODE ON*

__

"Oh Davis, your so grown up and brave and clever and cool" Kari said while the other Digidestined bow down in front of Davis who for some reason is three times his normal size and now has huge muscles.

__

"Hail king Davis" The other Digidestined chanted together.

__

"Yes I know I'm great Kari my darling" Davis said with an unnaturally deep voice_ "Now lets go back to my mansion and do it". _

Kari's eyes widened with excitement _"what! you mean?"_

__

"Yes Kari" Davis replied _"Let's go back to my place, watch cartoons and play Ping-Pong" _

****

*FANTASY MODE OFF*

__

"Hmmm that kids been standing there like that for twenty-five minutes, I hope he hasn't died in my shop, that's very bad for business" The shopkeeper thought to himself.

Davis snapped out of his fantasy and looked across the store at the shopkeeper who was staring right back at him. _"I'm gonna do it,"_ Davis decided 

__

"I'm gonna join a gym, but first I'm gonna buy this" he thought as he reached up towards the bottle but unfortunately he wasn't tall enough to reach the top shelf. "DAMN IT!" Davis exclaimed loudly as he scanned the area looking for something to stand on. The only objects available were the magazines on the magazine rack so Davis decided to pile them all up on the floor until he could reach the top shelf. 

Forty minutes and three hundred magazines later the pile was big enough for Davis to stand on and reach the top shelf, _"I hope this works" _he muttered to himself as he stood on the pile and reached up towards the bottle of Vodka. 

The shopkeeper watched in complete shock as the kid grabbed a bottle of Vodka from the top shelf, lost his balance and fell directly into the freezer cabinet. _"This kid is ruining my shop" _the shopkeeper thought to himself as Davis struggled to pull himself out of the freezer but only succeeded in slipping over again and crushing everything in the dairy case. 

The shopkeeper lost his temper and shouted "HEY YOU…CHOOSE WHAT YOU WANT AND GET THE F**K OUT OF MY STORE!" 

****

*TWENTY MINUTES LATER*

__

"Oww my head" Davis moaned as he made his way towards the shopkeeper and placed the precious Vodka on the counter. The shopkeeper had just finished adding up the cost of all the items Davis had broken or ruined, _"Lets see… three hundred magazines equals_ (insert very high number here), _fifty gallons of dairy products equals_ (insert very high number here).

"_I wanna pay now"_ Davis interrupted 

__

"You owe me a lot of money kid, I hope you can pay for all the stuff you broke" The shopkeeper growled.

Davis fumbled around in his pockets and realised that he'd left his wallet at home _"I don't have any money" _

The shopkeeper grinned evilly as he pulled a baseball bat from under the counter, "Good!" he said as his eyes turned red with anger. 

Davis gulped as the shopkeeper bared down on him.

****

What will happen to Davis?, 

Will he buy Vodka?, 

Will he join a gym? 

And can he pay for the broken stuff?

Find out next time on Digi….. Oh to hell with it lets just finish the story so we can all go home and have pie.

__

"Davis, are you ok?" A sweet voice asked.

"What happened? Where am I? Davis said weakly

Davis opened his eyes and saw all the Digidestined standing around his bed.

__

"Your in hospital Davis" Cody said, you've been here for two weeks, the doctor said you had an accident. 

__

"You had multiple concussions, a broken arm and the surgeon removed this from your colon" Joe interrupted and held up the bottle of Vodka (still intact) using a pair of surgical tongs. 

__

"Oh yeah" Davis exclaimed _"I brought it for you Kari, ain't I great"_

"Um Davis, I don't drink." Kari said quietly.

"WHA!" Davis shouted

"Oh and T.K and I are getting married" T.K smiled as Kari showed Davis her engagement ring.

Suddenly Davis's heart machine flatlined and a team of doctors came rushing in and wheeled him down to surgery.

"Bye Davis!" the Digidestined said together.

****

DISCLAIMER: 

I don't own Digimon, Vodka, a convenience store or any kind of pie.

O.K folks that's it, this is my first fic and it didn't take that long to write so please review if you can be bothered.

Thanx!


End file.
